Flirtatious
by Heraclas
Summary: J/L MWPP- Fourth chapter has finally arrived... I'm so sorry for the delay. But on a higher note, this chapter is very action-packed and quite long. Lily encounters some major problems, and James can hardly forgive himself... Read to find out why!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s ideas, my plot.

A/N: Hola everyone! I decided to start another small novel about Lily and James. It's all in Lily's POV, and James actually resembles a guy at my school who I am desperately trying not to fall for, but he's one of those guys who's totally flirtatious with every girl. hmmm, remind you anyone? James perhaps? But enough of that, this story starts in Lily 5th year, James's 6th year.

**Flirtatious**

September 24, 1975

Dear Journal,

I've been back at school now for exactly 24 days and I'm already overwhelmed with loads of work. Damn these stupid O.W.L.S! They really aren't _that_ important are they? We're learning about 5 new spells every lesson! All this work is way above and beyond me. I feel like I'm back in primary school trying to learn French. The only word I can remember today is 'merci', which is thank you and mind you, I can hardly even remember how to pronounce it, let alone spell it. As you can see, those lessons haven't really, err, stayed with me over the years. Anyway, on to more important things... Actually, there are no other important things. My life is dull, boring, and lifeless. I need a boyfriend... and NOT James Potter. I don't care if he is the cutest, sweetest, most charming guy in all of Hogwarts. I'm not going to fall for him. I've been forcing myself to like other people since last December, and I'm not going to change that. Ugh... Why did I skip a year in potions? Why did I have to be in _his_ class? Why did I have to sit behind him and totally fall for those amazing blue eyes and perfect white teeth? Why did he have to flirt with me so much? Why... Why does he flirt with so many girls? Guys need to be limited on the amount they flirt. They should only be allowed to flirt with girls they _like_ so they don't cause other girls, like me, to fall, and fall hard, without them even noticing. Ugghhhh...

Write more later,

Lily

I slammed my diary shut and threw it on my bed feeling pathetic, lost, and overwhelmed. Tall, adorable, charming, and sweet James Potter was simply haunting me, ensnaring my senses and overtaking my mind. The simplicity yet sharpness of his name nearly sent a chill down my spine every time it was whispered by other giggly girls apparently under his spell. I felt stupid and annoyed. I'd been working since last December to not fall for him, and because we had been paired up as partners this year in potions, I'd plummeted faster than the massive American stock market crash in the 1930's, which caused the Great Depression. And I, myself, knew that if I didn't get over James, and fast, I too would be facing a great depression of my own. And trust me, with my friends mentioning every other minute how cute James and I would be if we became a couple helps me with my task in no such way. I simply can't admit this spark inside me to anyone. Deep inside me I know that if I do it will spread like wildfire throughout the school before it reaches James. It can't reach James. I'll be beyond ashamed if I let him put that spark inside of me out. That is just something I am going to have to do on my own.

I straightened up my skinny, yet mature body and held my head up high. No one was going to find out. Things were going to be just as they always were; happy and quaint without thinking of James Potter, or as happy and quaint as they could be. I glanced in the mirror. My fiery red hair streaming down my back in bountiful curls, and my vivid green eyes alive and exaggerated under a bit of mascara. Make-up. What would a girl do without it? I flung my potions book under my arm thinking of the upcoming class where I would be sitting next to my crush, and headed out of my dorm to the common room.

"Ignore him, Lil'. Be strong," I mumbled, slipping down the stairs.

"Ignore, who Lily-Lil'?" someone whispered in my ear.

I knew that voice. I'd know it anywhere. Just stay cool, stay cool, I repeated over and over in my head. I reluctantly turned on the spot, trying to ignore the glee I felt when hearing James' voice. I couldn't help but smile at his grinning boyish face.

"Who's Lily ignoring?" he pressed again, teasingly.

"Oh no one, Jamesey-James," I mumbled, turning a slight shade of red and continuing down the stairs, giggling all the while.

"Hey, where are you going? I've been here waiting for you so we could walk to potions together," he called after me as I exited through the portrait hole.

"Well you better hurry up then! We don't exactly want to be late now, do we?" I yelled back to him over my shoulder.

He shuffled out of the portrait hole, rolling his gorgeous eyes, but smiling brightly as well. I knew very well he had been ready to go to class before I had and if we were late, it would very well be my fault, but teasing him was still great fun. Wait, what am I talking about? I can't encourage teasing, which could be translated as flirting with James. Duh Lily! Wake up! I began to high tail it to class and James had to practically run to catch up to me.

"Anxious, aren't we?" he huffed, after his short sprint.

"For what?" I questioned politely back. I was going to talk to him civilly. There's nothing wrong with being nice, right?

"To get to class," he gasped sarcastically back. "And I bet you did all the homework Professor Canning assigned us, now didn't you?"

"Yeah," I stated back truthfully.

"Lily, Lily. Don't you ever _rebel_? Have some fun? Forget?" he asked.

I shrugged, a smile creeping up on my mouth. He always made fun of my intelligence, yet it was always a joke. James was quite smart himself; he just hated potions... not to mention the fact that I got a better grade than him last year.

"I know, I know, you're just a stupid smart fourthie," he sighed, before turning and smiling at me. He knew I hated this nickname and even being called it all last year had not helped me like it an millimeter more. He wasn't going back to that nickname... not this year.

"First off, James," I replied smartly, but jokingly. "I am NOT a fourth year anymore. I am now a highly intellectual fifth year!" I laughed. He laughed along, and I continued. "And secondly, stupid smart makes no sense! They contradict each other! You _can't_ put it together. They don't flow like jumbo shrimp or-"

"You think too much," he butted in, shaking his head. "But you keep me on my toes. I like it." He smiled at me and turned to the dungeon door, which we were now standing directly in front of.

"After you, my dear," he joked, opening the door and holding it for me.

I muttered thanks and walked to my seat. Now do you see what I'm talking about? Isn't he _adorable_? I try to not flirt with him, and look where it takes me! He likes how I keep him on his toes! I guess that's a good thing... I mean he said he likes it... Whatever.

During potions, James and I sat in the back corner. James's best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettrigrew were scattered around the room. Sirius and Marina, a Gryffindor 6th year girl, were three or four rows in front of us, and Remus and Athena, another Gryffindor 6th year girl, were one couple beside us. Peter was across the room paired up with some ugly Slyterthin bloke who looked more like a troll than a human. I never really talked to Peter much, though. He was rather quiet and mysterious, with a strange lust for power. At least, that's the only reason I could figure out he would hang out with James, Sirius and Remus. Peter seemed nice and all, but he wasn't in their league. They were loud, smart, comical and complete troublemakers; all categories Peter did not fill. All the same, he was considered one of their friends and could be seen following Sirius, James and Remus wherever they went.

"So what do you think Professor Canning has in store for us today?" James mumbled, pulling up a chair next to mine. "Think she'll misspell Hogwarts on the board again, since she seems to think we all attend Hogwats?"

I couldn't help but laugh, which I quickly stifled as class had begun. I had to admit, Professor Canning wasn't the, err, what's the best choice of words here? I guess you could say she wasn't the brightest person you'd ever meet. She was smart, definitely, when it came to potions. Ask her how many quills in a truce spell or the amount of newt eyes in an instant love spell and she could spit out the correct number immediately, but when it came to common sense, let's just say she lacked it... completely.

"Oh good day class!" she hollered as the late stragglers walked into class. "Will you look at that," she sighed. "The sun is out!"

James and I looked at each other. We were in the dungeons. No section of this whole floor connected to a single window that overlooked the outdoors. The only window in this room was that which connected to her storeroom. Apparently, the light had been left on and she had mistaken the florescent light for an actual sun. James and I shook our head.

"Bimbo," I whispered.

James nodded fervently.

The rest of the class carried on without many interruptions. James and I made a simple Dragon's burn cure potion while the Slytherin gang of Avery, Snape, Rosier, Wilkes, and Lestrange all caused havoc for Professor Canning by spilling their potions all over her desk. If it had been any other class, James and I would have been entertained, but as it was the Slytherin's causing the destruction, and it was to Professor Canning who spilled everything possible, we simply couldn't be bothered by it.

As the bell rang signaling the end of classes, I cleaned up my materials and began to pack them in my book bag. As always, Sirius, Remus and Peter all hurried over to James and waited for him as he cleared up his belongings.

"Hey Lily," Remus said, as he noticed me still packing up my supplies as well.

I fed him a friendly smile and quiet, "Hi Remus."

Remus had been extremely friendly towards me since last year when I had helped Sirius, James, and Peter brew the perfect animagus potion so they could all accompany him when he, Remus, transformed into a werewolf. You may wonder how I so cleverly learned of Remus's deep dark secret? Let's just say I am filled with a great sense of curiosity when I see people prodding a knot to an extremely violent tree every full moon. I'm not stupid enough to actually follow anyone anywhere near that particular Whomping Willow, but I have to admit, I am a wonderful interrogator. And after bombarding Remus with questions concerning the evidence I had uncovered, all he could do was reluctantly admit to his being a werewolf. Easy as cake.

As James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all headed out the door, I closed up my book bag. James was bringing up the gang's rear and I filed into line directly behind him. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, the class seemed to be in quite a rush to get to dinner, so as the class pushed and crammed through the door I was practically on top of him. Boy did he smell nice... Wait, what am I thinking?

"Sorry James," I muttered after I elbowed him 3 or 4 times in the back.

James turned and fed me a smile. "A little squishy, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little," I said sarcastically as Snape and his cronies pushed their way forward, heaving me into James.

"Geez. Watch it, Snape," I said quietly as I usually didn't challenge the authority of upper classmen, even if they were as dirty as Snape, but apparently he heard.

"Shut up, stupid smart mudblood," he spat, pushing forward even harder.

Finally we were out the door, but James had turned around and did not look pleased. His face was scarlet and his wand was raised.

"What'd you call her?" James asked.

"Nothing," replied Snape in a menacing, sing-song voice.

"Repeat it," James pursued.

"Fine, I called Ms _Potter_ here a stupid smart-"

BANG!

The end of Jamses's wand exploded and a jolt of sparks passed just above Snape's left shoulder.

"You like that?" James heaved, motioning towards the near miss over Snapes shoulder.

"Next time you call her stupid smart I'll be sure not to miss." James narrowed his eyes malevolently.

Snape looked at James with a mixture of surprise and astonishment. Sirius and Remus could be heard giggling in the background and Peter simply looked on in horror.

"W-what?" Snape asked confused.

"Don't call her stupid smart, prat. That's _my_ nickname for her, and a slimy Slytherin like you is not allowed to use it." James eyes were flashing as he glanced at me. They were filled with so much anger and emotion, but when he looked at me they somehow softened to something that looked oddly like... No, it couldn't be. I just stared back at him, breathless.

Snape looked at James confused, then not having a better idea of what to do motioned for his cronies to follow him to the Slytherin common room. Sirius and Remus were now howling with laughter.

"What's so funny?" James huffed, tearing his eyes away from me.

Sirius could hardly talk between the torments of laughter pouring out of his mouth.

"You- haha- got mad- haha- because- haha- he used stupid smart! Not- hahahaha- because he- haha- called her a MUDBLOOD! HAHAHA!"

James overlooked the situation and then began to laugh, too. I giggled a little helplessly and didn't really know what to say to him.

"Er... Thanks James," I said.

"It was nothing, Lil'," he mumbled, patting me on the back as though I was his kid sister.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I walked back to the Gryffindor common room talking of James outburst with the Slytherins. James fed me a couple tentative looks, which I really didn't know how to interpret. When we reached the common room I dismissed myself and headed to my dorm and straight for my journal.

September 14, 1975

... a little later

Dear Journal,

I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED! Okay... I don't even know where to begin! First, James Potter waited for me so he could escort _me_ to class! He even said he LIKED how I kept him thinking. WEIRD. I haven't truly decided if that's a good thing or not, as he definitely goes for the ditzy yet popular type. Maybe he's looking for a girl GPA above a D- average? OMG, I am so hopeless! I'm hoping James will go for a smarter girl... yeah right! But then what happened next is almost a complete blur. James actually stood up for me against the Slytherins. He defended me when Snape called me a stupid smart mudblood. Mind you, he defended me because Snape called me stupid smart. Which actually rather surprised me... He didn't want anyone else using a specific name he has for _me_. I've never seen a possessive side to James. And then there was that eye contact we made. His intense blue stare pierced my heart unlike any other gaze I'd ever encountered. He was looking at me through new eyes, one's he had never before used. It was almost frightening how deep they saw inside my soul, causing me breath to catch short in my chest. It was almost as if there was something there. A spark in his eyes... Oh this is ridiculous. What am I saying? That maybe James likes me? LILY! He does this with every girl! You've seen him! He flirts NON-STOP. You don't want a boyfriend who's always flirting with other girls now do you? Of course not! Okay, I'm over him. Ugh... I'm so not.

Lily

A/N: I just have to make this clear to any of my friends who read this; most of this did not happen between me and that er.. certain person I referred to in my previous authors note. I just thought our basic relationship would make an interesting Lily and James story. He does NOT like me... trust me on this one, k?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Ms Rowling. Author's note: Well... My guy problems actually took a turn for the worst and I'm now an anti-guy, library refuge, but I liked this story so I'm continuing it anyway. Sorry for the long gap between chapters. I've been a little preoccupied with homework and softball... Hope you enjoy anyway! Flirtatious

Chapter 2

November 24, 1975  
Dear Journal,   
It's been nearly two months since I've written last, and oh, how much my life has changed. First off, my grade in charms is slipping tremendously. How is this happening? Charms have always been a breeze for me! Professor Flitwick says I'm just not focusing, but I'm not so sure. I mean, I don't see why I _would_ be unfocused. It's not as if there is anything that my mind has been straying upon these last couple of weeks... or ANYONE for that matter. I honestly don't have any feelings for James Potter. Okay, okay, maybe I like him just a little, but nothing to fret over, right? Oh goodness, Arya and Keta would _die_ if I actually admitted I liked him. I know they're my best friends, but can you imagine what they would say? "Wonderful Lily! It's about time! You know, we've been telling you all along that you two would make the cutest couple!" Eurgh... It sickens me just to think about it. Well, I better dash. I need to study for some ludicrous Potions exam.   
Love,  
Lily

I lay in my bed, my journal on my chest, staring blankly up at the draperies of my four-poster bed. James Potter. He was only a boy with a handsome smile, sparkling eyes, a brilliant mind and knack for trouble. What's so spectacular about that? I turned over and threw my journal on my nightstand just as Arya and Keta walked into the dormitory. 

"Lily, Lily," Arya sighed. "Dreaming of James Potter again?"

I felt myself flushing while muttering a quiet, "No." Somehow Arya could always tell what I was thinking. It was almost like she could probe into my mind and feel my senses. Maybe it was just that she paid very close attention in Divination and actually learned from Professor Matilia Trewlaney, but I somehow felt it was part of the magic in her family. You see, Arya's blood carried that of the earliest witches and wizards of our time. You could trace her family heritage back to at least the 1200s, where her family had always lived a quiet, yet mysterious life. Her father was an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. He was extremely placid, and he and his ministry friends all seemed to have powers of their own. Arya was extremely small for her age, most unlike her towering father. But she carried his auburn hair and sophisticated poise, along with rosy cheeks and white teeth. Their eyes were also the same dark hazel that held a certain spark of determination. 

Now Keta on the other hand was quite the opposite of Arya. Keta was a few inches taller than Arya, with glowing blonde hair, pale skin, dark lashes, and deep sapphire-like eyes. She loved pranks and mischief, and sported an extremely bright mind, although, she didn't very well apply it to her schoolwork. It was also obvious that she was rather infatuated by Sirius Black, and found the fact that he and his friends had discovered all the secret passages of Hogwarts absolutely amazing. 

Keta strode over to my bed and picked up my diary. I jumped up quickly and snatched it out of her hands. 

"Oh come on, Lily. Let me just have one look," she whined, throwing me a puppy-dog face. 

"No, no," I answered back, shaking my head. "Locius Werdius," I muttered, locking my journal which could only be broken with the use of my wand. I heard Keta grown, disappointed. 

"I've been curious of that journal since our first year and you _still_ haven't shared any of it with me," she stated. "You do know that don't you?"

I nodded and laughed, "Well then you may as well give up, now shouldn't you?"

She fed me a look that clearly said, _Yeah Right_. "I'm going to read that journal before I leave Hogwarts if it's the last thing I do," she smiled menacingly. "I bet within every page you secretly confide your love for James Potter."

I didn't respond back. 

"Oh my God! Lily isn't denying that she likes James Potter!" cried Keta. She turned her head quickly to Arya and they both shared excited glances. 

I only smiled mysteriously back at her. I guess it was about time they knew the truth.

"So... What are you two up to?" I asked, causally changing the topic. 

"Oh nothing much, really," Arya responded. "Keta and I were just down at the pitch." She suddenly turned to Keta as though she just came to the realization that something awful had happened.

"What's the matter?"

Arya didn't answer right away. She sort of looked awkwardly at Keta before she responded. "There were just these two people down there. It was really hard to tell who they were though. They were off in the distance quite a ways, and the fog was thick." 

I looked at them puzzled. They were hiding something. "Right." I looked between them, and then glanced at my watch. "Oy! I'm going to be late to potions. I'll see you two in a bit." I shuffled out of the portrait hole and ran to Professor Canning's dungeon. I stumbled in right as the bell rang and slid into the seat, which should have been next to James, but he wasn't there yet. 

A few seconds later, James entered the dungeon with Natalia Merkins on his arm. He was smiling broadly and feeding her that same intense stare he once shared with me. Immediately my heart began to rip apart at my insides, and I couldn't help but feel a surge of hatred for not only this Hufflepuff I hardly even knew, but James Potter himself. He bounded over to me, oblivious to my vivid discomfort.

"Good day, Lily!" he smiled. "I've just been down at the pitch with Natalia." He did seem a bit sweaty and out of breathe. "I was teaching her how to fly and such. She's really quite a fast learner!"

"That's lovely," I muttered. I flashed back to the conversation I had had minutes before with Keta and Arya. The thought had never even occurred to me that it was James at the pitch with another girl. _Why_ didn't they tell me?

"Something the matter?" James asked me, noticing my obvious disgust.

"Oh no. I just have a matter to take up with Arya and Keta," I grumbled, trying to cover my raging jealousy of bouncy little Hufflepuff by blaming it on my friends.

"Oh I see. _Girl problems_. Ouch," he joked. I fed him a fake smile that turned out far more sarcastic than I planned. 

"Wowa, if looks could kill," he laughed, patting my hand which was lying on the table, then stroking my fingers playfully. My whole arm tightened immediately and I narrowed my eyes. 

"James, you are unbelievably thick. Now I really need to focus. Please leave me alone," I snapped, and our conversation was finished.

James kept glancing at me through our whole examination, feeding me puzzled looks. Being as stubborn as I am, I kept my eyes focused on my paper, though my mind was wandering far from the words on the test. Now I understood what Professor Flitwick meant. My mind was focusing on something other than my schoolwork. I gave my head a little shake and tried my best to comprehend the questions in front of me.

After the lesson, I walked silently back to the Gryffindor dormitory. Surprisingly, I saw Sirius walking next a little ways behind me. James, Remus, and Peter were nowhere in sight. 

"Hey Sirius," I smiled, turning around slightly so he'd notice who was talking to him. "Where are your friends?"

"Hey Lily! Oh, they went off to grab some grub from the kitchens. Not knowing a single question on that test made me quite lose my appetite," he said disgusted. He did look a bit green.

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically, but I couldn't spend much time being bothered by it. Knowing James was gone, I needed some answers. "Sirius, is James seeing Natalia?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Finally those two are together! They have had this fling going on for 6 months!"

My stomach dropped. Six months. Six months and I hadn't known about it? Six months! Practically the whole time I had liked James. I couldn't speak. I simply stared flabbergasted back at Sirius. 

His smile faltered. "What's wrong?"

"N- nothing," I croaked. But Sirius's eyes widened with surprise and glee.

"You like him don't you!" I groaned inwardly. Sirius couldn't know the truth. "You like him! Oh my god! Why didn't I see it before!"

"I don't like him," I stuttered back. "Honestly-"

"Yeah, yeah. You know he thinks you're really pretty and have a great personality."

I couldn't help but feel annoyed. Under normal circumstances, I would have been _thrilled_ to hear this news. But what good does it do me now? He's committed to another girl! It's doesn't matter what he thinks of me anymore because he obviously doesn't feel the same way towards me as I do towards him. "Look Sirius, I swear to you I don't like him." I had to convince Sirius I had no feelings for James so he wouldn't run off and tell the entire male population.

"Haha, okay Lil-"

"Sirius! I don't!" I snapped. He was starting to get the picture. "I swear on my life, God strike me dead, no finger crossies count!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you," he sighed. Luckily we were now at the entrance to the common room so I could escape from this rather awkward conversation and hide in the girls dormitory. 

For the next week, I tried my best to ignore James. Everyday I would head to the library for my breaks and lunch so I wouldn't have to face him in the Great Hall. After all, James wouldn't be caught dead in the library. James Potter in a room full of books? Yeah right! Whenever I did see him, and he'd try to talk to me, I'd make the conversation quick and to the point, answering his questions with one word answers. I could never tell James why I was mad at him. It's not exactly his fault for having feelings for another girl. After all, I am the one who stupidly and blindly fell for him when I completely knew I shouldn't.

As the weeks dragged by, I found focusing my mind on my schoolwork lessened my feelings for James Potter immensely. Studying in the library until closing at ten o'clock, and working on Potions essays and Arithemacy equations until odd hours of the night left me no time to daydream of a certain handsome face. Although my marks in school improved in every single class, including Transfiguration surprisingly, I found myself unhappy, tired, and worst of all, lonely. Basically, I had disconnected myself from the entire population at Hogwarts. I rarely even talked to my best friends Keta and Arya, even though they constantly hounded with me with questions as to my sudden change in personality. I couldn't bring myself up to admit to them that I had become a social outcast because James had a _girlfriend_. Even to me it sounded ridiculous, yet everyday, I still found myself in the library, keeping solely to myself.

On a cold day in mid-December, I was slumping through the corridors alone (what a surprise) to Charms. I was walking at a rather slow pace, rather oblivious to my surroundings. 

"Hey Lily," a voice rang out. I looked up just in time to see Gavin McGregor, the best-looking student in the 7th year, not to mention Head-boy and Gryffindor Keeper, waving to me. 

"Hi-i," I stuttered back as he passed. Did he _really_ just say hi to me? 

I walked a few more paces... 

"How's it going Lily?" called Mundungus Fletcher, who was a Gryffindor fifth year like myself who I'd always been on good terms with but never really talked to. 

"Hope you're well, Lily?" said another masculine voice as I passed. I turned around just in time to see Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker, gliding by, smiling at me. 

I tightened the books in my chest I was carrying and began to walk a bit faster. What was with the attention? I hadn't said a word to a single boy since... since I couldn't even remember! 

"You're looking nice today, Lily," called the Ravenclaw, Tristan Brown. 

"Good day, Evans!" smiled Oliver Madison.

"Hello Lily," acknowledged Bailey Andrews.

In total 6 different boys said hi to me on my 10-minute walk from the library to the charms classroom. What on earth was going on? I sat down in my seat, and stared puzzled at the parchment on my desk. Why was I suddenly getting attention from other boys? Before I had become a library refuge, none of them had ever given me a second glance. But now? Now some of them actually seemed interested in me. I giggled at the thought of hooking up with Gavin McGregor. Maybe I should forget about James, open up my options. Even someone like Mundungus Fletcher wouldn't be a bad choice for a boyfriend...

"Ms Evans!"

"Yes!" I yelled with a start. I looked up and the whole room was looking at me. 

"Will you please demonstrate that wonderful wrist motion from last week? The rest of the class seems to have forgotten how to flip their wrist while flicking," asked Professor Flitwick, slightly exasperated.

"Why, yes of course," I mumbled forcing my mind back to charms and off of the fact that I may finally be able to get over James.

Two hours later...

"Ms Evans," called Professor Flitwick, just as I was exiting through the door. "Yes, Professor," I said as I retreated back a few steps and turned to face him. Surely he wasn't going to scold me for not paying attention during the first 5 minutes of class... 

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to tell you. There's a mandatory meeting for all Prefects in the Great Hall at 9 o'clock tonight."

"Oh," I said surprised. "Okay. Thank you, Professor." That was peculiar. Dumbledore had never held a prefect meeting before. What could this be about?

Quickly I shuffled out of the classroom. I had to find Keta and Arya and befriend them again. If anyone were going to help me get over James, it would be them. I know they originally were the two people who wanted James and I to hook up more than any couple in the entire world, but once I finally explain my reasoning for _having_ to get over James, I know they'll fully support me and help me focus my mind solely on another male... perhaps Gavin McGregor? 

I savagely made my way back to the common room, knocking poor first years out of the way as I ran. I was nearly to the portrait hole when - 

"Lily?"

I turned around and saw James standing there. 

"Hi. Look, I've really got to go," I said picking up my pace to the portrait hole.

"We need to talk-"

"Dolphin Fin," I said to the Fat Lady, and walked into the common room.

I searched frantically around for Keta and Arya. I now didn't only want them as friends again, but needed them as a mean of escape from James. Aha! There they were over in the armchairs in the corner. They looked up at me in surprise as I strode toward them. I opened my mouth to apologize. 

"Trying to talk to us now, are you?" asked Keta unhappily. 

"Listen-" I started. 

"What? Now you're trying to order us around. First you ignore us, now we're your slaves!" spat Arya.

"No, no, no!" I cried. I saw James walk into the common room. He looked at me for a few seconds, and then walked up to his dormitory. I think he noticed I wasn't in a position to be interrupted. Meanwhile, Keta and Arya were spitting nasty comments at me and giving me no time to retaliate.

"Oy!" I suddenly intervened. "Oy!"

They looked up at me in surprise, finally allowing me to talk. 

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, then I continued. "I know I've been acting strangely these past few weeks." 

"You can say that again," Keta mumbled.

"AND," I continued, choosing to ignore her comment. "I'm really truly sorry it's affected both of you. Just finding out James has had a girlfriend for six months-"

"WHAT?!" cried Aria? "Six months?"

"Well, they've had some sort of fling," I muttered. 

"Oh my God, Lily. I had no idea," gasped Keta. "I'm so sorry." 

I laughed. "There's nothing to be sorry about! First of all, you two didn't do anything! Second of all, I don't like him anymore!" 

"Really?" asked Arya. 

"Yes, of course! I wouldn't lie to you, would I?" Keta opened her mouth to respond, but I cut of her. "Wait, don't answer that. But honestly, I don't like him. I'm thinking about something bigger and better... perhaps Gavin McGregor?"

Both girls stared at me in awe. 

"Gavin McGregor?" gasped Arya. 

I nodded my head. "He actually said hi to me when I passed him in the hall today!"

"No way!" cried Keta, enviously. 

"Looks like we've got our old Lily back," Arya laughed. 

I smiled as far as my mouth could stretch. "Oh come on! Group hug!" 

Laughing we made our way up to the girls dormitory. At the same time, James was making his way down the staircase, and not far behind him was Gavin McGregor. James was opening his mouth to say something, but I quickly reverted _all_ of my attention to Gavin. 

"Good day, Lily," Gavin called. "Hope you're well?" 

I fluttered my eyes and smiled flirtatiously at him just as James passed. "Never better," I said happily. "And yourself?" 

"Fabulous," he smiled. "You'll be at the meeting tonight, I suppose?"

"Yes, of course," I replied. 

"Well, see you then," he waved. 

"Yes, see you," I responded. 

Keta, Arya and I all broke out into a fit of giggles as soon as we shut our dormitory door.

"That did _not_ just happen!" cried Keta. 

"Oh! You are so lucky!" said Arya enviously. "Gavin McGregor!" 

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as handsome photos of Gavin fluttered around in my imagination. James was definitely out of the picture. 

"What was that meeting thing about?" asked Keta curiously.

"Oh just some prefect thing Dumbledore called. What time is it?" I asked. 

"8:30," responded Arya. 

"Oh, I better get going. It starts at nine. I don't want to be late." 

Silently I made my way down to the Great Hall. When I entered, Gavin signaled me over and made room for me to sit next to him. 

"Hello, Lily. Weird they called this meeting isn't it?" he asked. 

"Yes, most definitely," I agreed. I looked up and saw James walk into the room. I had almost forgotten that he was a prefect. He looked at me somberly as he passed, but I went on talking with Gavin. He was simply gorgeous! 

"Prefects, prefects!" called Dumbledore, approximately 5 minutes later. "I have called this meeting tonight in order to discuss the Yule Ball we are holding at Christmas this year." All the girls looked around excitedly, and even the boys seemed interested, too. "Because this is such late notice, I am in desperate need of all the help I can get. I need you all to work in pairs on a specific task in order to make this ball happen." 

Gavin looked at me at this comment and raised his eyebrows. "Would you be my partner?" he asked. 

I nodded, my insides spilling with joy. 

"Mmmhmmm," Dumbledore cleared his throat and gave each Gavin and I a piercing look. "As I was saying. I will be assigning the partners as I know who works well with who." 

I gasped at this comment, and Gavin stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"When I call you and your partners name, come up here and retrieve the parchment with your assignment from me," continued Dumbledore. 

"Maybe we'll be paired-" Gavin started, but no sooner Dumbledore had called his name, along with the head girl, Francis Crantan. 

I sighed. Nothing ever worked out as I planned. Then again, my life could be worse. At least I'm receiving attention from the hottest guy in the school. I sat patiently and waited until my names were called. 

"Lily Evans, and… Let's see here. Why yes. Mr. James Potter."

I sat rooted to my seat. WHAT!?! 

"Miss Evans," Professor Dumbledore called, waving the parchment at me before handing it to James. 

I walked numbly up to the high table. Did I just say my life couldn't get any worse? Haha! I take _that_ back... 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Word. It hasn't been a long time since I've posted or anything... lol. Gollee.. I can hardly even remember when I lost posted... I think it was just before first semester finals, so like Christmas break! Gosh. That's pitiful! I'm sorry to all of you who were hoping for another chapter a little sooner than.. what is it now.. like 8 months later? lol... Wow, I'm ashamed of myself! Well... I've been writing this chapter in summer school (I'm taking a college history class to try to get ahead for next year... one more week then it's done. WOOHOO!!). Just a word of advice... don't take summer school if you don't have to. Really.. it's not worth it at all. I mean... I suppose it's nice to get a 9 month class over with in 6 weeks... but 6 weeks of your 10 week summer or whatever? No, no.. NOT FUN! Lol.. anyway.. hope you enjoy the finally posted chapter! I love you reviewers a ton! Love from, K8.

Flirtatious

Chapter 3

December 10, 1975  
Dear Journal,  
I am paired up with James Potter. James Potter?!?! Can my life get ANY worse? Now, not only do I have to see him every Wednesday and Friday in potions, but I also have to spend my weekends with him to help prepare for this STUPID DANCE. And to top it off, Dumbledore is forcing each pair to go to the dance together, like as dates, and we have to actually _appear_ like we're enjoying ourselves. Why? Why me? Why did Dumbledore have to randomly schedule this unnecessary excuse for a social gathering? I mean... sure, when he first announced we were having a Yule Ball I was excited, but not now! Why can't I be paired up with Gavin McGregor? What the hell does Dumbledore see between James and I? I mean, he has a flipping girlfriend for Pete's sake! Plus, I hate him just as much as any Slytherin in this cracked-out school! GOD!! BUT WHY DOES JAMES STILL HAVE TO BE SO CUTE??? His hair still falls in the same messy way, and his blue eyes still glow when he pulls that handsome half smile... Lily! Do you hear yourself?? I'm pathetic. Well... I guess I haven't really given James a chance to try to straighten this situation out. I mean, I shouldn't be so upset with him simply because he has a girlfriend. And Natalia is really pretty and everyone says she is really nice. But still, he didn't have to act like I had a chance. FLIRTY PEOPLE SUCK! Hmm... someone knocking on the door. Peculiar. Be back later.   
Love from,  
Lily

I closed my diary and placed it on my nightstand. "Come in!" I yelled, expecting Neda or Lara, the two other girls who shared the Gryffindor girl's 5th year dormitory to step inside. James, however, was the one who opened the door. 

I bolted up immediately, pulling down my skirt that had risen up while I was lying in my bed writing in my diary. What was _he_ doing here? 

"I'm not disturbing anyone, am I?" James asked tentatively, searching for anyone else in the room. 

"No," I muttered, not making eye contact with him. I stared down at the floor, wishing more than anything that he would turn around and exit through the door he had just entered. But I knew very well there was a slim-to-nothing chance that he would simply leave without a sensible reason. After all, he must have visited me a million times in this dormitory without me protesting. 

"Lily. Now, I know you're upset with me and you're definitely not going to tell me why, as I have been trying to get you to tell me for _nearly six weeks now_, but we _do_ really need to work on this project of ours with the dance only 15 days away." James looked at me, innocently. 

Was this supposed to be some kind of guilt trip? It wasn't going to work on me! Ha! I wasn't about to let James win me over again... 

"What's the assignment?" I asked, purposely sounding uninterested. 

James looked at me, his eyes filled with... was that disappointment? He appeared as though he was hoping I would warm up to him and once again become his friend. My brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Um... James?" I asked. James gave his head a little shake and looked at me hopefully.

I debated whether to forgive him or not, then decided..... not. Not yet, at least. "The assignment?" I asked, twiddling with my quill and looking at him with my eye brows raised. 

"What? Oh... Oh yeah... Um... Dumbledore says... He says he wants us to go to Honeydukes and buy the sweets needed for the dance. He gave us 50 galleons to work with."

I smiled slightly as I remembered the walls of candy and barrels of chocolate covering every square foot of the popular store. "Honeydukes... not bad. But how are we supposed to get there? The carriages are only prepared for scheduled Hogsmeade visits."

James smiled at me. "Lily, Lily. Don't you know who you're talking to?"

I looked at James and almost started to laugh. I _thought_ I knew who he was until I found out he was dating Natalia...

James however, did not seem to notice the expression on my face... an expression of disgust. He bent his knees slightly and started to prance around like a little kid. "Oh man, Lily. Meet me downstairs in five minutes."

"We're going now?" I asked in disbelief, not to keen on wasting the rest of my Friday with James Potter. However, he was already out the door. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly stood up, grabbing my cloak from the depths of my trunk.

"Great," I mumbled. "Just great."

"What great, Lily?" Keta asked. Arya and Keta had just walked into the room, their arms filled with sweets from the kitchen.

I laughed at the image of my friends, sweets piled nearly a foot in front of their faces. "A little hungry, are we?"

"Erm... a bit," Arya giggled. "But we brought all this stuff up mainly for you... thought you could do with some cheering up after being paired up with gross, disgusting, slimy, smelly, yet exceptionally handsome James Potter."

I smiled, gratefully. "How fast do you think we can scarf these down?"

Arya and Keta looked at each other, then back at me, thoroughly confused. "Sorry?" Keta asked.

I shook my head. "You know that simply wonderful James Potter you're talking about?" I asked, sarcasm dripping like molasses from my voice. Keta and Arya nodded. "Well... I have to meet him in the common room in like... oh wow... 30 seconds to work on our oh-so-fantastic project that Dumbledore so kindly assigned us."

Keta and Arya crinkled their noses. "Disgusting," they said in unison. Then they looked at their plates of treats, obviously unsure of what to do with them. 

"I'm sure I won't be gone that long," I added. "Mind if we save them for later?" 

Keta and Arya smiled and nodded, setting a plate of treats on my nightstand.

I began walking to the door, and then retreated. "Mind if I take an éclair for the road?" 

Arya and Keta laughed, holding out a plate and allowing me to grab the 15-centimeter pastry. I made my way down to the common room, a feeling of dread building in my stomach. I knew if I didn't have a giant éclair in my hand, I would have been madly thinking up excuses to say to James as to why I didn't think it was appropriate to go to Hogsmeade on a Friday evening. But right then, all I could focus on was the flaky crust, rich, milky chocolate, and smooth cream filling, simply overwhelming my taste buds. 

"Yummmmm..." I smiled, licking my fingers after the last bite. 

"Good?" a voice whispered in my ear.

Surprised, I jumped about a foot. "Um... yes," I responded, wiping the sticky glaze on my hands on my robes.

James smiled at me. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He grabbed my now-clean-hand and led me out of the common room. I stared down at my hand and his clasped together. Umm... EWW!! He could let go of my hand now! James, however, either didn't notice or ignored the very sour look on my face, and held my hand _tightly_ until we were in front of a statue of a witch. After rummaging around in his pockets for a few minutes, he pulled out his wand and a grubby piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," James muttered, waving his wand. He stared down at the parchment. "Good, no one coming."

"What?" I asked, intrigued, but James had already stuffed the paper away and was now tapping the hump on the witch. 

"Dissendium!" he whispered, and stepped back, watching the witch spring forward, revealing the secret passage. 

I stared at him in awe. "How did you find this?" 

James stared back at me, mysteriously. "I have my ways," he smiled. "Ladies first." I felt my heart flutter. Why did he STILL have to be so cute? Focus on Gavin, Lily. Gavin, Gavin, Gavin... 

I slowly walked forward, before sitting down and pushing myself down the slide. I looked around at the dark stony passageway, amazed that such a tunnel existed and wondering how many more were located around the school. I heard James behind me, and could sense him smiling at my shocked and anxious face.

"Cool, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," I gushed. Then I felt myself blushing. I hadn't been so warm to James since... since I had found out about Natalia. I felt myself shutter, a scowl forming on my face. Eww... Natalia. 

"So..." I started, tepidly. "How are you and your girlfriend?"

James stopped and looked at me. "You know about Natalia?"

I stared back at him confused, unable to read his tone. "Am I not supposed to know?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, she and I are... I dunno... Fine, I guess," he shrugged.

I looked at him reticently. "Riiiight. I _completely_ understand."

James looked at me seriously. "How long have you known?"

I sighed, "I don't know... a while now." I didn't want to be too specific or he might figure out why I had been mad... I mean, was still mad. Yes. I was still mad... sort of. 

James looked down, and seemed relatively upset. 

"You all right?" I asked, surprised by the concern in my voice. 

James continued to look at the ground. "Yeah... yes. I'm fine." He paused for a minute, "Are you and Gavin some sort of thing?"

I could feel my face begin to blush. "Haha! I wish! Gavin's only the cutest _available_ guy in all of Hogwarts. I don't think he'd ever _really_ go for me though." 

"He'd go for any pretty girl," James mumbled.

I stopped and looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

James stared at me. "He's just, you know, not that reliable of a boyfriend."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

James shuffled his feet. "He's just, well... he's just had _a lot_ of girlfriends." 

I rolled my eyes. Was he actually trying to give me this lecture? The King of Flirts was trying to give me dating advice.

"I think I can decide who's right for me," I snapped, annoyed that James was trying to tell me _who to like_.

"Suit yourself," he muttered. 

I looked back at him. Was there a hint of... jealousy in his voice? We walked on in silence. 

I stopped, my brow furrowed, and looked at James until he looked me in the eye. "If you don't think I should date Gavin, then _who_ do you suggest I date?" I continued to stare at him. 

James didn't look away, but he didn't do much else either. He sort of opened his mouth a few times, stuttering and shrugging. I raised one eyebrow, confused. Suddenly, a light bulb went on. I understood. 

"James," I said and he stopped mumbling. "I understand why you don't want me dating Gavin." 

"Really?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes, of course," I replied. "I've known you for what? Five years now?"

James nodded.

"And I know the kind of feelings you have for me," I stated back thoughtfully. 

"You do?" he asked seriously, his face going stark white.

"You don't have to protect me. You may think I'm like your little sister, but I really can take care of myself." 

James looked at me blankly. Umm... Now was the time he was supposed to nod back and say, "Yes Lily, you are like my little sister," and help me finally get completely over him! COME ON JAMES, SAY SOMETHING!!!

"Ummm... Lily?" he finally began, but he was staring down at his feet and blushing furiously. "I don't think of you like a little -" BUMP!!

"Oww!" James cried, rubbing his forehead. "It appears we've arrived at Honeydukes."

I opened my eyes wide. UMM... REWIND PLEASE! Can we go back to what he was saying before? He doesn't think of me like a little... _sister_? Was that what he was going to say?? Wait a minute... What was going on here? Was James _coming on to me_? BLOODY HELL! WHAT ABOUT NATALIA!? I stared in to the dark, furious. James was so greedy. Not only did he want to have Natalia, one of the prettiest girls in the school, but he also wanted to keep me hung up on him. I grinded my teeth together. I never should have come on this little excursion. I should have forced James to go on his own. I should have known I would have fallen for him again. No! I haven't fallen for him. I looked over at him and squinted my eyes. He was peaking through a crack in a trapdoor leading into the Honeydukes cellar. His eyes were concentrated and face was serious. He was so... perfect. I closed my eyes and shook my head, disappointed. I was still totally hung up on him...

"I think we're clear to go," he mumbled, taking my hand again and opening the trap door. A chill swept down my spine and I couldn't help but squeeze his hand back. He seemed to notice and looked at me and smiled. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I couldn't allow my feelings to build for him again. I had been doing so well... for nearly 6 weeks I avoided him completely. But now, I couldn't ignore the butterflies in my stomach and fluttering in my chest. I didn't care that he was dating Natalia or that he was the most unloyal boy in the school. At that moment, all I wanted to do was get closer to him, snuggle in his arms.

He led me up a small staircase and looked through a glass window on the door. Seeing that the owners were across the store helping a group of small children, James opened the door and we both snuck out from behind the counter. With his other hand, he pulled out the bag of 50 galleons Dumbledore had given us and fiddles with a few in his hand. 

"What do you suppose we buy?" he asked grinning.

I shrugged. "A little of everything?" 

James nodded. 

"Well, actually," I said, changing my mind. "We could probably do without acid pops or cockroach clusters, and sugar quills are really expensive..."

James laughed. "We'll get all of the good stuff."

"Can I help you dearies?" the plump shopkeeper asked. 

"Yes, please," I smiled. "We're here from Hogwarts. We have 50 galleons to buy enough candy for our Yule Ball being held on the 25th."

The plump lady smiled. "Why yes of course. Dumbledore warned me he may need a big shipment of candy soon. Just point out what you want and I'll make sure it gets up to the castle."

James and I walked around, our hands still clasped, shouting out the treat and amount we thought were appropriate for the dance. After nearly 20 minutes and nearly cleaning out the entire store, we decided we were done. We walked up to the counter, staring at the amount of candy the shopkeeper had summoned. The entire counter and floor were covered with bags upon bags of chocolates and colorful sweets. James and I stared at the floor in awe. James handed her the bag of 50 galleons. 

The lady smiled back at him. "It only comes out to be 49 galleons, lad. Why don't you take your lovely lady here out for a butterbeer?" She flipped him a galleon. 

James smiled. "Will do. Thank you, ma'am." 

I glanced a James. He was taking me out for a drink? Almost... almost like a date? My glance obviously lasted more than a second because James looked up at me. Before I could look away he was beaming at me and his eyes were sparkling brightly.

"Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I nodded. James pulled his hand away from mine and held the door open for me. As we exited the shop, an icy wind blew hard at our bodies, cutting through a cloaks and making each of us shiver. Instead of taking my hand again, James put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his body. I felt so comfortable, so right. Like this was where I belonged; in James's arms. I snuggled close to him, slipping one of my arms inside his cloak and around his waist. We walked slowly to the Three Broomsticks and he opened the door for me once again when we arrived.

"I'll go get the butterbeers," James said. "Mind finding a table?" I nodded a glanced around the crowded tavern. A table was open in the back, halfway hidden by a Christmas tree. I sat down, and James soon joined me, sitting behind the Christmas tree. 

"Thanks," I smiled. I took a sip of the butterbeer. YUM. I felt my body instantly begin to warm. I set my hand in the middle of the table and drank heavily from my mug.

"No problem," James smiled back. He put his hand on top of mine and began to play with my fingers. Unconsciously, my fingers responded back, and we sat there, drinking our butterbeers and playing with the others hand. I honestly couldn't have been happier. James actually seemed interested in me. I smiled up at James and he smiled back. 

"You know," he said. "I've liked you for a really long time." 

I stared back at him. Were my ears playing tricks on me, or did James just tell me he liked me?

"And I didn't really figure it out until you stopped talking to me. I know it sounds weird, but when you began to avoid me, I realized how much I like everything about you; the way you flip your hair, the way you'll never let me win a fight, how you never miss a homework assignment, your sense of humor, your glowing eyes." He looked deeply into my pupils and I couldn't help but blush and smile. 

I tore my eyes away from his gaze. I was about to poor my heart out to him and tell him how I really felt. Suddenly, the door to the tavern flew open.

"Natalia," I said. 

James looked at me, then shook his head. "I know. That's all been a mistake. Don't worry about that now." 

"No," I interrupted. "She's here." 

A/N: MUHAHAHAH!! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!! Well, as an author, that is. As a reader, I HATE them... lol.. that's a bit hypocritical. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the finally posted chapter! I thought it would be proper to post it on Harry Potter's birthday... He's the big 22! Go Harry! And happy birthday to JK ROWLING! And to Dan Radcliffe if his bday is today... but it may be the 23rd... I dunno. WHATEVER. Well, REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL PROMISE TO POST FASTER! If I get up to 100 reviews before monday I'll promise to write the next chapter while I'm on vacation and post it before school starts on the 27th. Haha.. 30 reviews in 5 days... that's 6 reviews a day! You can do it people! lol. Well, thanks for reading! love from, Kate


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Good day, everyone. Would you look at this? It's only been four months since I posted last? Haha. I know. You're probably muttering 'pathetic' under your breath right now, but in all honesty, it's amazing that I'm even working this chapter into my schedule. Just tell all my teachers to assign a little less homework and you'll have a chapter monthly for sure! Well, before I start this chapter, I have to say that I have no idea where it will go or where I even want it to go. Hope you enjoy whatever may come! Much love.

Flirtatious

Chapter 4

James swiveled in his chair, his face a pale white.

"Here? as in-" he started, but stopped as he saw Natalia strutting up to the counter with her friend Bertha Jorkins. James glanced at me then back at Natalia. Then without warning, he dove under the table. He began to pull at my leg.

"Lily? Where did they go?" he whispered, trying to peak through the lower branches of the Christmas tree.

"There. Over in the booth next to the window," I muttered back. James glanced at me, his eyes marked with worry. 

"You have to get me out of here without her seeing," he pleaded.

I sighed, then began to nod my head. Anything for that boy. Suddenly, I stopped myself. _Anything for that boy?_ Did those words actually just run through my head? Since when did Lily Evans fall head over heels for some _guy_... some guy who's dating another girl? Yeah, okay. I'd been a little more than just head over heels for James Potter, but no. James was just a boy. Just a boy who had been my only infatuation for four years, but just a boy, none-the-less. I stared down at James, his black shaggy hair falling into his gorgeous blue eyes, and then I reflected upon everything that had happened within the last few hours.

First, James had taken me to Hogsmeade. Second, James held my hand. Third, James bought me a butterbeer. Fourth, James told me he liked me. Fifth, James basically told me he was going to break up with Natalia. Sixth, Natalia walked in. And seventh, James hid under the table. _And seventh, James hid under the table? _Was I the only one who saw something wrong with step seven?

I jumped as I felt something shaking my leg. "Something wrong?" asked James curiously, hunched awkwardly and staring up at me innocently. 

I sat in silence. I stared at James, then at Natalia, then back at James. "Yes," I said. "Yes, something is wrong." 

It was simple. James still liked Natalia and was only telling me he liked me to play with my head. James was.. he was... _playing me_. I stood up and strode over to Natalia and Bertha, leaving James sitting alone under the table. I nodded a polite, "Hello," to Bertha then explained to Natalia that James was hiding behind the Christmas tree in the back of the parlor because he had just bought me a butterbeer. I then smiled smugly back at the lower branches of the Christmas tree and sat down in an open table close to the door. 

I watched contently as Natalia stood up with what looked like blood beating in her ears and stomped with the force of a troll over to the Christmas Tree. I smiled as James stood up, cowering at Natalia's beastly figure. Natalia threw her hands on her hips, then began to whisper harshly at James. I could see James trying to give her his classic half smile and adorable, puppy-dog eyes, but unfortunately for him, Natalia still looked as though she was a mad hornet. Natalia then grabbed James's arm and dragged him over to the door. Initially, she passed me, but then turned around abruptly. 

She stared me over, then narrowed her eyes. "Yes, you better come, too." She grabbed my wrist tightly as I glanced over at James who was staring profusely at the floor. I looked up at Natalia and gulped. I never dreamed a ditzy little Hufflepuff could be so terribly horrifying. 

After we made it skillfully through the door (three teenagers made it a bit of a squeeze), Natalia threw me down into the snow and turned to James. "Explain," she hissed. 

James glanced down at me, helplessly frozen, then icily looked back at Natalia. I couldn't tell if the icy glare was the result of my doings or Natalia's, but either way, James looked extremely unhappy.

"Explain what?" he grunted. 

Natalia rolled her eyes, then nodded her head at me. 

James looked at her, then spoke directly to me. "What do you want me to say? Dumbledore assigned us to work together for this ball. We were completing our assignment then came down here for a warm drink." His voice was colder than the ice block I was sitting on.

Okay, so James was mad at me. ...Wait one second. I'm not actually attempting to blame this on myself, am I? James was the one who just told me he had feelings for me and was going to break up with Natalia, yet now he's kissing her ass and being nothing but an ass to me.

I stood up and glared at James. I felt tears building in my eyes but I couldn't let James have the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I muttered a few nasty words as I strode past him and I ignored Natalia's yells from behind me. I walked straight to Honeydukes, smoke practically billowing from my ears. I wanted to get back to my dormitory at that very instant. After a few minute trudge, I arrived at the store and felt my stomach turn as I remembered James holding my hand and the chubby, old shopkeeper smiling, "Why don't you take your lovely lady here out for a butterbeer?" I pulled on the door handle, a little harder than I should have... but it didn't move. I pulled again. No. It couldn't be closed. I glanced at my watch and then at the hours in the window. I was 15 minutes past closing. How was I going to get back to the castle? At that moment, I cried. I put my back against the shop window, slid down the wall, sat on the freezing ground, and cried. I cried about the shop being closed, I cried about my previous troubles with my friends, I cried about James, and I cried some more about James. How could he be such an awful person? Honestly, did he go to some special primary school that taught basics in becoming the world's largest ass? I asked myself thousands of questions, trying to make excuses for James's behaviors. But the question I kept asking myself the most was, "Why couldn't he pick me?" 

After some hours I stood up. Every shop was now closed, the snow was cascading down continually, and swift gusts of wind tore away at my skin. I trudged slowly, beginning the eight-mile hike back through the far end of the forbidden forest to the castle in the dead of night. 

As I made my way to the beginning of the forbidden forest, I couldn't help but feel slightly flustered before stepping in. I'd never actually set foot in the forest, smartly avoiding the heinous monsters I'd been warned about every year by Dumbledore at the Welcoming Feast. But tonight I was going to have to face my fears. Surely, if I stayed out in the cold at Hogsmeade I'd freeze to death anyway, so what was the difference if I was attacked by an 8-legged crazed something or just frozen into a statue? 

As each minute trudged by my heart began to race. The night was getting darker and the trail seemed to be telling me to turn around with every step I took into the forest. The path was nearly undistinguishable between overgrown vines and uprooted trees. Suddenly, my heart stopped. Something was moving in the trees. The shaking was growing louder, closer... 

BEEP! BEEP! 

My entire body jumped about a foot. I swiveled around. What the? 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

My heart stopped. It was just my watch. Just my watch? I looked at the time. It was 12 o'clock! I had been out on the trail for nearly 2 hours. Surely I should have made it to Hogwarts by now? I stared into the snow-covered trees, praying that I would stumble out into the light of the castle before being attacked by a hungry werewolf. I continued walking, my entire body an ice cube. My jaw was beginning to hurt because it had been chattering for so long and my head was extremely heavy because of all of the icicles sticking to my hair. After another few minutes, I glanced around. I was lost... Lost in the dead of night during a snowstorm with no chance of help and something somewhere close by rattling in the bushes. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again as the cold began to eat away at my insides. I sat down against a tree, huddled closely to the trunk for protection, and pulled my Hogwarts cloak tightly around my body. What more could I do? I could be eaten now or frozen to death later. 

I sat there for what seemed like hours, waiting for my predator to come attack me, do something, take me out of the freezing misery! At that point, I wanted to be eaten, anything to stop the cold from gnawing at my skin any longer. My entire body was covered by a sheet of snow. I tried to brush it off, but my hands were frozen to my sides. My eyes began to burn, the wind freezing them and leaving them dry. I closed them, and pain began to slightly subside. But with closing my eyes, I began to notice something. My breath was unusually short and uneven and my heartbeat was practically so slow it was unrecognizable. I needed to keep my body moving! I tried to open my eyes, but now I was too cold. I felt my head begin to weave in and out of consciousness. My chest was so tight, I could hardly breathe. This was it, the end... I flashed back on all my fond memories of my friends, wishing grievously that I could say bye to Arya and Keta. I thought of my sister, who although wasn't exactly fond of me, was still someone who I considered I loved. Then I thought of my parents, my gracious and wonderful parents, who had been tentative in the first place to send me to this school. I had been so sure, so positive that Hogwarts was the place for me. But would I still be alive if I went to public school like I had originally planned? Should I have listened to their initial intuition? And just when I began to think of James, I heard hooves and something that sounded like parchment blowing in the wind. 

I forced my eyes open, but could only see white. The snow was so thick that I could not see more than a foot in front of me. The hooves were growing quieter and further. And that was the moment of truth. Would I rather be eaten or frozen? I weighed the two in my mind. Freezing was taking way too long. I opened my mouth to yell, "I'm over here!" but all that came out was a large moan. Oh well. That would do that trick. I heard the hooves galloping steadily toward me. I closed my eyes, not caring to see my attacker and waited for the first initial blow to my body, the tear of my skin. I felt my head begin to spin and my eyes close without my consent. Something grabbed at my body, sinking its teeth into my cloak and dragging me into the forest pathway. And then I lost consciousness.

*******

What in God's name was all that noise? Voices. Two people, a boy and a lady were talking near me, but I could not understand a word of what they were saying. My head ached with pain, my toes were still numb, and my eyes felt puffy and sore. Where was I? I tried to move my body, to alert my mind and make myself come to. The voices were slowly becoming more clear.

"You've been here for three days straight now. Why don't you go get some breakfast?" a mature feminine voice said. 

A young male voice responded, sounding tired and concerned. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I can't leave her." And then his hand stroked mine.

"Very well, Mr Potter," the feminine voice replied before shuffling away.

Mr Potter? Slowly, very slowly, I forced my eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust to the light pouring in from the large window. I was lying in a white linen bed and quickly recognized the hospital wing. I slowly looked over at the boy holding my hand. Sure enough, it was James Potter. He was staring down at my hand and his, a single tear trickling down his cheek. What on earth was he doing?

"James?" I whispered hoarsely. 

James jumped about a foot. If I hadn't been in so much pain, I would have laughed at his shocked face. 

"Lily? Lily? You're awake?" he gasped. 

"No, idiot. I'm just talking in my sleep," I groaned, trying to roll my swollen eyes. 

James laughed. "You've still got your sarcasm I see."

I looked at James oddly. Really. What was he doing here? Wait a minute. What was I doing here? How did I get out of the snow? What happened to my attacker? When did I get to the castle?

I was about to ask James when Madam Sangrina, the school nurse, noticed I was awake.

"Oh Lily! Finally! We've all been so worried. James, dearie, run off to your dormitory for an hour or so while I fix Lily up a bit now that she's regained consciousness."

James looked sadly at Madam Sangrina, then squeezed my hand. "I'll be back," he smiled.

My eyes followed his retreating back. Okay. Who kidnapped James and cloned this boy who was just holding my hand?

"I've never seen someone so worried about anyone as James has been about you," smiled Madam Sangrina. "Hasn't left your bedside, that boy."

I stared blankly up at her as she put a stethoscope into my shirt and began to measure my heartbeat. 

"I can only thank the Lord that he found you that night. Lost in the Forbidden Forest all by yourself in the middle of a snow storm..." she trailed off.

"Wh- What? James found me?" I stuttered. 

"Why yes of course, dearie. I don't think I'll ever forget the look of panic in his eyes as he ran in here, your limp body slumped awkwardly over his shoulder," she sighed. "We all thought you were dead, of course, but you've now proved us wrong," she added smiling.

I crinkled my forehead in confusion. James found me? But how? When? I sat in silence as Madam Sangrina continued with her check-up.

"Well, everything seems to be in order as of right now. I'm going to have to keep you another day until your frostbite marks have cleared. Make yourself comfortable and I'll alert Keta and Arya that you are now awake. They, too, have been very worried," said Madam Sangrina before walking to her office. 

I laid my head against my pillow, shocked and confused by what Madam Sangrina had just told me. James had... had saved my life? But he had been so mad? I thought long and hard until my head began to throb so intensely that I nearly yelled out in pain. I reached over and grabbed my water glass. Just as I was taking a sip, the doors opened and in walked Keta and Arya.

"Lily!" they yelled in unison. I smiled at my two ecstatic friends, their faces marked with joy and concern.

"How are you feeling?" asked Keta.

"I'm fine," I smiled back. "I should be up and well by tomorrow."

"You had us so worried," said Arya seriously. "Never, ever do that again to us."

I laughed. "I'll do my best." I sat up on my bed and gave them each a hug. 

"You hungry? Anything we can get or do for you?" asked Keta. 

I shook my head then stopped. "You guys could answer me this. What on earth is up with James?" 

Keta and Arya each started giggling madly and babbling like a fish. 

"Well you see-."

"We've had a bit of a chat with James-."

"He's had more of a chat with us-."

"He was so scared, Lily-."

"My God, yes. Then again... so were we-."

"But Lily, that boy..."

"Awww. I wish I were you."

I stared at my friends with my eyebrows raised and was very thankful when they were interrupted by the door opening again. Ironically, James Potter was my next visitor.

"We'll just leave you two to chat," smiled Arya, an omniscient expression on her face, as she grabbed Keta's arm and led her out the door. 

"Get well, Lily!" Keta called, just before closing the door behind her.

I shook my head at my friends and their crazy antics, then looked up at James. 

"I brought you some breakfast," he said, placing a plate on my nightstand and sitting down next to my bed. 

"Thanks," I muttered, picking up a piece of toast and nibbling on the corner.

I stared at James, who was staring intently back at me, wondering what on earth I should ask him first. A few minutes ticked by... 

"James?" I finally began, unable to restrain my curiosity any longer. "Why are you here?"

James looked at me thoughtfully, then down at his hands. He sat in silence for a moment, looking as though he could not find the words for what he wanted to say. Hoarsely, he started, "Because that night at Hogsmeade I made the worst mistake of my life." Then he slowly looked up at me.

I looked at him blankly. And that meant?

He took a deep breath, then continued. "Lily, the moment you walked away I realized I was losing the one person I care about most in my life. I don't think," he started, then took another deep breath, "I had ever been happier than when I was at the Three Broomsticks with you."

"James-" I started.

"No. Lily, let me finish," he said. "When Natalia walked in, I panicked. I wanted more than anything to be with you yet at the same instant I didn't want to hurt Natalia. I couldn't break up with her with you standing right there... I've been in that position and it hurts a lot." He looked tentatively at me. "Not that what I did to you didn't hurt you a lot either." 

I nodded my head, wincing slightly as I thought of his icy voice when I was lying in the snow.

"But honestly Lily, when we were walking through the Honeydukes passageway, I realized how long I've valued our friendship... your goodness and honesty. And I realized that I really didn't _just_ like you as a friend, and really never had. I just never really admitted my feelings for you to myself because I never actually thought I had a chance with you." 

"A chance with me?" I asked shocked.

James nodded. "And when I discovered you weren't in the common room when I returned back my dormitory and realized you didn't know the other secret passages from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, I don't think I'd ever been more scared in my entire life... that is until I found you in the snow. Oh God, Lily. Seeing you there, motionless, frozen, practically blue," he shivered slightly. "I don't think I've ever felt more... more helpless. And to think... It was all my fault."

I looked sternly at him. "James, look at me. I'm fine. Nothing was your fault." I smiled and placed my hand on his, and he smiled sadly back, his eyes scanning my ragged body.

"Lily. I am so so sorry," he whispered.

I stared at James for a moment, unsure of what to say. Was he actually telling me the truth? Something in my gut, such a strong feeling I had never had before, told me his confession was coming from the depths of his heart. 

"James," I said, trying to look upset and annoyed. 

He looked at me desolately, his eyes marked with so much worry. 

"You do know that I've liked you since my second year and if you're just spitting lines at me I'm marching straight back into that forest and I'm going to try... and succeed to kill myself."

James looked at me, a smile as big as a crescent moon plastered on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. He stroked my hand, then stood up from his chair and kissed my forehead. 

"Don't worry, Lil'. I'm not lying," he said.

"James?" I asked, as he pulled away. "How did you find me in the forest?"

"How did you know?" he asked curiously. 

"Madam Sangrina," I replied quickly. 

James nodded, then looked at me mysteriously, narrowing his eyes in a playful way. He opened his mouth a few times... "Oh whatever," he muttered. "Some things are more important than silly promises with your best friends." He looked directly at me, then pulled out the same grubby piece of parchment he had had in front of the humped witch on our initial trip to Hogsmeade.

"This," he said, "is the greatest, most prized production of the Marauder Manufacturers."

I looked at him, my eyebrow raised. "A piece of crumpled paper?"

James rolled his eyes. "Lily, Lily. Looks can be deceiving." He glanced around to make sure we were alone then muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

I stared in awe as I saw every student, teacher, animal, classroom, hallway and secret passageway in the castle marked intricately on this disguised piece of trash. 

"Wow, James," I gasped. Then I looked at him sharply. "I can't believe you kept this a secret from me. After all the help I gave you with the Animagus Potion." 

James glanced cautiously down at me. "Sorry, sorry-"

But he was interrupted by me laughing. "Since when have you _ever_ been so serious? And don't pull any 'I'm not Sirius!' jokes with me please," I added smartly.

James shook his head. "You're lucky you're injured right now, Lily, or you'd be facing a serious butt-kicking," he smiled.

I stared at him, a smile playing on my lips and my eyes marked with mock seriousness. "Is that a threat, Mr. Potter?"

James laughed. "And what if it is?"

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Potter?" I asked, playfully.

James rolled his eyes. "I am not going to duel you," he said, shaking his head.

"My oh my. Is James Potter afraid to face me in a duel? Just wait until I tell the rest of the school," I giggled.

"Oh my God..." he laughed. "Okay Lily. When you're well, I'll take you." 

"Great," I beamed. "I'll be ready."

"Stupid-smart fifthie," he muttered, shooting me his gorgeous half-smile.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, then threw my fist out to punch him playfully in the arm. However he caught it in midair. And to my surprise, he bent over and kissed my lightly, square on the lips. I looked up at him, his eyes sparking and face still inches from mine.

"I better go. I promised Sirius I would come up for lunch," he said. "I'll be back though." He kissed me again on the lips then smiled as he backed out of the wing.

I smiled at him until he left, and for a long time after, too. 

As the day progressed, James visited me numerous times, bringing me lunch, dinner and snacks from the kitchen. He stayed by my bedside late into the night, telling jokes, reenacting stories, and simply sitting silently with me, dissolving any sense of lonliness. I think he probably would have stayed with me the entire night, except Madam Sangrina came in practically screeching at 1 AM, telling James I needed rest. 

Early next morning I awoke and Madam Sangrina performed another check-up. After about an hour or so, she released me, finally allowing me to begin my trek up to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to run into James. I glanced at my watch, shocked that it was only 6:00 AM. I rolled my eyes. James up at 6:00? That's humorous. I instead rerouted my path to the Prefect bathroom, knowing my three-day showerless body was probably not exactly aromatic. After a 10-minute shower, I slowly walked up to the common room, knowing most of the Gryffindors would still be asleep.

"Hello Miss Evans," called a familiar old voice.

I turned around, "Hello, Professor Dumbledore," I replied.

"It's nice to see you up and well again. You had everyone very worried," he said.

I smiled meekly, unsure of exactly what to say. "Er.. Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, looking down at me over his half-moon spectacles. "And we must thank Mr Potter for his life-saving intuitions in the forest." His eyes were twinkling brightly.

I nodded my head, slightly flushing.

"Well, off you go, Miss Evans. I think the teachers are expecting to see you in class today," he smiled, turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

I stood frozen, watching him until he turned a corner. Okay. That was odd. I gave my head a tiny shake, then continued my journey, pensively reviewing what Dumbledore had just said. Did he know that James was going to save me in the forest? Was it all a set-up? My thoughts, however, were interrupted with my arrival at the portrait of the Fat Lady who was snoozing quietly on the wall.

"Psst," I said, poking her stomach.

"Blue snails!" she yelled with a start. Then she came to her senses focusing her eyes. "Why Miss Evans! You're well again! It's great to have you back. Password?"

"Thank you," I replied, before giving her the password.

Slowly I walked into the common room, happy to be back in the light of the warm fire and surrounded by the squishy red armchairs. "Awwwww," I sighed. 

I heard a rustling from across the room. Who would be awake so early? I walked over to investigate, and sure enough, James was curled up, rather awkwardly, in one of the smaller armchairs. I smiled down at his innocent body, feeling my heart skip as I realized _he did pick me_. I stood there for a few minutes, in utter shock. This boy... this boy I'd liked for so long finally liked me in return. I punched myself hard to make sure I was awake. Ouch! Yep. That hurt. At that moment, James began to wake up. As he saw me standing over him, he smiled.

"I was going to go visit you in the hospital this morning," he said, half-yawning. "I've missed you so much. What time is it?"

"Just going on 6:30," I replied.

"Are you joking?" He stood up, grabbed my hand and marched me over to a roomier couch. "Lie down," he ordered. I followed his command, and immediately he jumped in behind me, his body warmly pressed up against mine and his arm wrapped comfortably around my waist. "Now, we're not moving until 7:30," he muttered. "That gives us 15-or-so minutes for breakfast and 15 minutes to get to class. I want to spend as much time with you as possible, okay?"

"Okay," I replied, thinking silently to myself that if this were up to me, I would never go to class and just stay in this position forever.

After a few moments, James brushed back my hair then kissed me lightly on the neck. "I think I've fallen in love with you, Lily Evans," he whispered sleepily into my ear.

"I think I've fallen in love with you, too," I responded back with such purity and honesty that I felt nothing short of terrified. Being fifteen and naive, I knew I didn't know the meaning of love, but I had never had such strong feelings for anyone but James. I shivered slightly, and James pulled me closer, our bodies practically meshed into one, yet I had never felt more comfortable or more... right in my entire life. 

A/N: Well, that's the end of the chapter! I'm considering just ending the story here, as we all very well know what ends up happening between those two love birds. I'd like some feedback on whether you want me to continue or not... I don't know what would happen between James and Lily.... I guess I could make them go to the dance. Lol, then again I had no idea where this chapter was going to end up either. Actually, I had no idea it would start the way it did for that matter. I think I redid the beginning about three times... innitially starting with James breaking up with Natalia right there in the Three Broomsticks. I hope you enjoyed how the chapter turned out... It definitely ended up very long! Over 28 kilobytes, and on average I usually write between 18 and 22. I think it's like 12 pages or some crazy thing. Well, I better get going now...my computer is about to die as I'm writing on an airplane. All my love and hope you enjoyed! - Kate 


End file.
